


Рыба

by damngoodcoffee (eva_s)



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva_s/pseuds/damngoodcoffee
Summary: Смотря что вам нужно, господин.
Relationships: Choe Gu-Sung/Makishima Shougo
Kudos: 9





	Рыба

— Ей же тесно.

Чхве Гусон обернулся; на фоне пяти мертвенно сияющих мониторов он казался ожившей тенью — острые углы, мягкие переходы, едва заметное желтое мерцание электронных зрачков.

— И темно, — добавил Макисима, наклоняясь к аквариуму. Аравана, вяло шевельнув плавниками, подплыла к стеклу. Теперь они были лицом к лицу.

— Вы ей нравитесь. — Чхве — его смутный силуэт преломлялся в прозрачных стенках — теперь развернулся вместе с креслом и, сложив руки на груди, с улыбкой глядел на них. Расфокусировав взгляд, Макисима позволил собственному отражению, бледному и размытому, наложиться поверх.

— Чем ты ее кормишь?

— Ничем. Она не настоящая, — из темной глубины, через все слои воды и теней ответил Чхве. — Это старый корейский ретранслятор.

— Но почему именно в виде... О. Понятно.

Рыба (теперь он был уверен, что ее зовут Джонс) смотрела ему в лицо — прямо сквозь бледную усмешку его отражения.

— Просто прагматичность, — возразил Чхве. Макисима покачал головой и отвернулся от аквариума.

— Раньше мне казалось... — он встал коленом на край кресла между ног Чхве, — ...что я легко могу отличить настоящее от искусственного. Но в последнее время, — он уперся ладонью в спинку рядом с головой Чхве и медленно наклонился к его лицу, — я думаю: а есть ли на самом деле разница?

Чхве улыбался; кибернетические зрачки мерцали. Бедро Макисимы упиралось ему в пах.

— Смотря что вам нужно, господин. Ретранслятор... или живая рыба.

Макисима закрыл ему рот поцелуем.

Аравана помедлила мгновение, глядя на них выпуклыми немигающими глазами, а потом снова бесшумно ускользнула в темноту.


End file.
